Andross' Empire
This is a profile of the Andross' Empire from Star Fox. Summery Andross's Empire, also known as Andross's army, was the main empire of the planet Venom which was made up of Androssians that operated under the control of Andross. The army was primarily made up of Venomians, which are composed of lizard and primate races with some notable canines accepted into their society. Andross's evil ambition has served as a magnet to attract the scum of the Lylat system into his service. They have launched large scale invasions of the Lylat System, causing massive casualties where ever they go in their conquest. The only ones that have any strength to oppose them are Team Starfox. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Andross Military Leaders/Councillors *Granga *Attack Carrier Captain *Meteo Crusher pilot *Shogun pilot *Sarumarine Captain *Forever train engineer *Caiman *Area 6 Commander Notable Individuals/Champions *Granga's Mech *Shogun *Spyborg *Sarumarine *Robot Andross Military unit Infantry *Venomian *Ruffian Heavy *Spy Eye *Bolse Shield Reactor *Umbra-class Defense Station *Dimension Transport System *Gigarilla *Chiritori Tank *Venom Tank *Garuda *Desert Crawler *Desert Rover *Hop Bot *Rascos *Titanian Automated Defense Turret *The Forever Train *Cannon Car *Liquid Fuel Carrier *Defense Tower Aquatic *Patrol Boats *Ski Bots *Venomian Tanker *Radar Buoy Aircraft Fighters Battleships *Attack Carrier *Meteo Crusher *Saucerer *Dorisby-class Battleship *Grazan-class Carrier *Harlock-class Frigate *Zeram-class Cruiser *Saruzin *Granby *Salvadora Stations *Gorgon *Androsa *Aquarosa *Mechbeth |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Ranged Weapons *SX Laser *Bolse Laser Cannon Explosives *Missile *Copperhead Missile *Mole Missiles *Ninjin Missiles *Planetary missile *Small Missiles *SX Space Mines *Land Mine Territories Venom * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Lizards, Venomians, Primates * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 5 Stellar: The Andross Empire possesses vast high tech machinery that allows them to travel great distances that covers most of the Lylat System in a short amount of time Power Sources Science: FTL Travel (Andross' forces capable of using warp travel to go to different parts of the Lylat system in a short period of time.) Phasing (The Gorgon possesses a device that allows it to phase in and out of Reality temporarily.) Conquest Stats Tier 6-B: Star System: The Andross Empire had enough man power to launch a full scale attack across the entire Lylat System Power Stats DC: Multi-Continent: Andross after gaining access to the energies of the Krazoa spirits that kept the planet of Sauria ripped apart. Continent+: The Gorgon main weapon is strong enough to obliterate the layers of planets. Continent: Various elite members of Andross' army which can take on Team Star Fox which were capable of harming Andross. Island: Heavy Artillery with missiles, Cannons and Mines that are capable of destroying battleships. Large Building: Land Tanks and Fighters should be similar in standard firepower of a Landmaster Tank. Small Building +: Andross foot soldiers with strong weapons such as mobile cannons. Dura: Multi-Continent: Andross being able to tank and endure various attacks from Star Fox's Arwing's missiles. Unknown: The Defenses of the Gorgon, which was only able to take damage when it's hatches opens up. Island: The armor and shield defense of various cruisers. Building: The standard armor of Andross' fighters and ground vehicles. Wall: The durability of infantry. Speed: FTL: The flight speed of fighters and carriers in space, sometimes able to match the speed of Arwings. Hypersonic+: The flight speed of various vehicles on a planet's surface. Subsonic: The speed of various land vehicles. Superhuman: Running speed of Adross' foot soldiers. Skills Stats The Andross forces are comprised of most of villainy and scum from different parts of the system that are willing to fight if they are able to make a decent buck or two. Their scientists are rather smart and good with high tech engineering as they are able to create devices which have utilization of feats which were thought impossible to do. Strengths/Pros The invasion of a planet by Venom forces was a planned operation broken down into three stages. The first stage was for Venomian forces to gain air superiority over the enemy, either through overwhelming numbers, superior technology, or both. The fact that the underdeveloped Cornerian Army didn't suspect an attack helped in their goal immensely. The initial wave of star fighters would draw air defense units into meeting them head on, allowing a second wave of fighters to come in and overwhelm the preoccupied defenders. With the skies clear of enemies, the second stage began as bombardment craft proceeded to rain destruction on the now-defenseless ground units. With most ground forces destroyed, the final stage began as shock troops were dropped to round up and enslave any survivors. Weaknesses/Flaws However, Should something go wrong with their plans, their invasion tends to get disrupted or falls apart and are either totally wiped out or forced to retreat. Many of their war machines have less than obvious weak points in their machinery that their enemies (if smart enough) can exploit. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Gorgon64.png|The Gorgon, the super weapon of the empire, capable of blasting away layers of a planet's surface. SFZ-Andross Body.png|Andross in all his Monkey glory! VenomDeserted.png|Venom, the homeworld and base of operations for Andross Venomians Concept.jpg|a few fighters of Andross' military forces. Category:Starfox Category:Tier 5 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 6-B Conquest Category:Science Category:Antagonist